The Red Riding Chuck
by acosta perez jose ramiro
Summary: A classic fairy tale, Rugrats' style.


Hello, guys! Yours truly is back. (And as you guys know, when this guy comes here, the greatest blonde ever can't be so far!) Wow! You brought Drew Barrymore with you, Angelica? (I'm giving you three seconds to run before hunting you like a rabbit…) Calm down, girl! You know I'm just playing with you. (Fine… but watch your mouth or I'm playing with you, hot wax, and a wild cat.) Ehem! Can you read the disclaimer, please?

(Sure. Okay, people, you know the deal. Ramiro doesn't own any character from _Rugrats_, copyrighted by Nickelodeon. The Grimm Brothers' tales, of course, are common knowledge, and I don't think they'll sue us.)

Thanks, Angie. Okay, as she said, we'll do a parody here, but, for once, I'm doing something not very common in this site… (Making me the USA President, giving me superpowers, and having a two months honeymoon with Finster in Bahamas?) Angie, you need therapy. No, what I mean is that I'm doing a Rugrats story with you and the rest of the crew as, well, Rugrats. (You mean, you're making me a little girl again, and the others dumb babies?) Well… yeah. (Actually, that's not a bad idea. Sometimes I miss my early childhood, and the same goes for all my friends, except Phil, of course.) He doesn't miss his time as a baby? (No… he still is living it!)

Another thing before we start. Part of the story will be narrated by Angelica. (Finally, you'll give that job to a professional.) Whatever. Anyway, her narration will be in italics, as well as any interruption the other characters might do, to avoid confusion.

Okay, people, let's get… (Dangerous?) Leave the lame jokes for me, okay, Angelica? Now, on with the show!

**The Red Riding Chuck.**

**A Rugrats fan fiction by Acosta Pèrez Josè Ramiro.**

"I give up! Hahaha! Uncle! Uncle!"

"Why are you calling your uncle? The only grown ups here are my mommy and my daddy!"

Angelica rolled her eyes at Tommy's comment, but chuckled a little because of the scene in front of her. The whole gang was at Tommy and Dil's place, having a sleepover. The Finsters were painting their house, and, even with the help of the other parents, it took them a lot more than they had thought, so Chuckie and Kimi had to spend the night at Tommy's. Susie's sister was having her own sleepover with grown-up girls, so her parents asked Angelica's uncles to allow her to spend the night with them as well. The DeVilles thought Phil and Lil would enjoy joining as well, and, since Harold, Angelica's sidekick from preschool was at her place for the week because of his parents going out of town, she suggested her parents to allow them to be at the sleepover, mainly because Angelica didn't want to spend the whole night alone with her loyal yet annoying pal.

Right now, the kids were having a tickling fight, and eventually, almost all of them were over Harold, being the largest target and one who wouldn't anger with them later, unlike Angelica. He had been laughing like crazy for a few minutes, and enjoying it, but he was losing his breath now, so he now was calling for a truce.

"No, Tommy, Harold isn't calling for his uncle. You say that when you are giving up." Susie explained her little friend while gently moving the babies aside from Harold so he could recover his breath.

"So, if I scream that, Angelica has to release me?" Chuckie, who was pinned down by Angelica and getting her tickling attack almost since the game began, asked Susie.

"Maybe… but I'm having fun here, so, nah!" Angelica said right before tickling Chuckie's armpits.

"Tickle! Tickle!" Dil, giggling, pointed at Angelica and Chuckie from his seat. Phil and Lil got a mischievous look, and glanced at each other.

"Dil is right! We hadn't tickled Angelica!" Lil said right before she and her brother charged against the blonde.

"Oh, no! I don't know where your hands had been!" Angelica glared at the babies while releasing Chuckie, who quickly crawled away from her with some help from Kimi, pulling him by his pajamas' sleeve.

"I had mine in my diapers." Phil chuckled.

"Not that I wanted to know." Angelica groaned. At that moment, Didi entered the bedroom, with her trademark motherly smile, making everyone to sit and smile at her.

"Okay, children, is time to sleep. I brought you your sleeping bags." Didi said while handling Susie, Angelica, Harold and Chuckie their sleeping bags. Tommy would share his bed with Phil and Lil while Kimi would sleep with Dil in his cradle.

"Thanks Mrs Pickles." Susie said while grabbing her bag and passing his to Harold. Angelica and the red haired boys thanked Didi as well, and a few minutes later everyone was ready to rest. Didi kissed her children and niece, and gave the rest an affective patting on their heads before turning off the lights and leaving.

"You guys want to sleep?" Tommy asked right before taking his Reptar's lantern from under his pillow and turning it on. The other kids sat on their places, shaking their heads.

"No. I'm not tired. But I don't know why. I'm always sleeping at this time." Kimi replied.

"Uh… maybe we are missing something." Tommy said while scratching his head.

"Not me. My mommy put my name in my underwear." Harold commented.

"Not that, dumb. He means something we normally do before sleeping." Angelica, who was placed between Harold and Chuckie, corrected him.

"Well… we had our milk." Susie thought out loud.

"I burped." Phil added.

"Pffftttt!" Dil poked his tongue.

"Yes, Dil, I made poopie too." Phil said to his youngest friend.

"And Tommy's mom changed you." Kimi pointed.

"Luckily." Chuckie whispered to Angelica, who nodded back in reply.

"And we saw TV." Lil said.

"We all washed." Susie continued.

"And I have my Waa-Waa." Chuckie said while showing everyone his teddy bear.

"And I have Super Thing." Kimi hugged her home-made toy.

"Yes… and even I brought Cynthia; not that I need her to sleep, but she wanted to come." Angelica shrugged while holding her doll.

"And we heard our…" Tommy wide opened his eyes in realization. "That's it, friends! We didn't hear our bedtime story!"

"Tommy is right! His mommy and his daddy forgot to tell us a tale!" Kimi gasped.

"Yeah… and how can we sleep and have nice dreams if we don't hear a nice tale, or someone singing to us?" Lil added getting a worried expression.

"You dumb babies are lost without me! If you want a song, I can sing you something." Angelica got a sly smile and took a deep breath.

"NOOO!" Everyone in the room, even Harold (who normally agrees with Angelica in about anything) and Dil, made her to stop before starting.

"It's very nice from you, Angelica, but…. Uh… my mommy thinks we are sleeping, and I don't like to make noise in the night so she and my daddy can sleep too." Tommy made a fast excuse, noticing Angelica's angry look.

"Why don't you tell us a story, Susie?" Kimi asked the elder girl, which made everyone but Angelica to get wide smiles and ask Susie as well.

"Well… let's see if I can remember one." Susie got a thoughtful expression. Angelica crossed her arms, and turned her back.

"Okay, you tell the tale… I'm going to sleep now." Angelica said in an angry tone, but Chuckie, who was the closest to her, noticed she had a sad expression, and, since Chuckie is a very sensitive kid, he guessed that she wasn't happy because nobody wanted to hear her song.

"Eh… I don't know if this is a good idea, but… why don't you let Angelica tell the story, Susie?" Chuckie asked, surprising everyone, especially Angelica.

"You want me to tell you babies a story?"

"Well… yes, I mean, you wanted to sing to us, and that was very nice, and when you really want to be nice, you are very funny." Chuckie nervously explained. Angelica couldn't help but smile at him.

"Yes, and Angelica knows a lot of stories… like that one she told me of the monster that steals cookies. That's why I always give her my cookies so she can take care of them." Harold commented with his usual goofy grin. Susie rolled her eyes at her friend's naïve nature, but knew Chuckie had a point. And since it was very rare to have Angelica doing something nice for her own, it wasn't a good idea to miss the chance.

"Fine. You know any story you can tell us, Angelica?" Susie smiled at the blonde, and the rest of the kids looked at her as well.

"But not a very scary one, please!" Chuckie cowered while hugging tightly his teddy bear. Angelica rubbed her chin, and got a huge smile.

"Well, I'm in a very good mood, so I'm telling you the story of The Red Riding Chuck."

"It's not The Red Riding Hood?" Lil asked.

"No because she is a girl and my tale is about a boy." Angelica commented, and then, after Tommy passed her the lantern, cleared her throat to start the story.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Once upon a time, in a very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very far away land, even more far away than Milwaukee, there was a town right next to a very big park. And, in this town, lived a boy called The Red Riding Chuck. He was called that way because he had red hair, and all the time used red clothing._

The scene shows a suburbia neighborhood, very similar to the Rugrats' one, and, in front of one house, there's Chuckie playing with a ball. As Angelica said, even if he is using his regular clothing, all of it (shirt, short pants, sneakers, and glasses) are in different shades of red.

"_And why he was called "Riding", Angelica?" Kimi asked._

_Because his most favorite toy was a bike, and he was always riding it to do things for his mommy and his daddy, like delivering packages or other things to the neighbors._

Chuckie is shown riding a red bike, with training wheels and protective gear, of course, and a large basket in the front.

"_Why he is riding a girl bike?" Phil interrupted._

_Uh… that's his little sister's bike. His has the basket on the back._

The scene changes and now Chuckie is riding the same bike, but with the basket behind him. Chuckie is shown delivering and receiving several packages from the neighbors and ringing the bike's bell whenever needing to cross the street.

_Anyway, one day his daddy asked him to go to his granny's house that was the other side of the park, to give her a package. _

The scene shows Chaz Finster, in his regular clothing, placing some things in the bike's basket, with Chuckie looking at him.

"Now, Red, this box has your granny's medicines, some muffins your mommy and your sister made for her, and, right here I'm placing a bag of cookies and a carton of juice for you." Chaz explained him. "I wish I could go, but I'm waiting for the plumber because our toilet exploded… again. Now, remember, go straight to your granny's house, and don't talk to strangers."

"Okay, Daddy."

"_He can talk with the grown ups?" Tommy asked._

_Well, if he is big enough to go to the park alone, then he is big enough to talk. And, if you ask me, all of you dumb babies should already be talking with your daddies and mommies by now._

"_Wee!" Dil giggled._

_Okay, maybe not you._

Chuckie gave his dad a hug, and, before leaving, gave another one to his mom, and to Kimi, who was giggling and wearing her regular outfit in different shades of yellow.

"_And who is her?" Lil asked._

_Uh… his sister… The Yellow Giggling Kimi._

_The Red Riding Chuck crossed the street, and headed to the park. He found the bikes' road to cross the park, and passed next to a very large tree, very close to the playground. Then, a very pretty girl using a hood with a large cape jumped from behind the tree and in front of the bike._

"Hi!" Angelica, wearing a purple hood and cape, covering her hair and back entirely, greeted Chuckie, who gasped and stopped in a hurry.

"Uh… hi!" Chuckie handled to say when recovering his breath. "Who are you?"

"I'm The Purple Scaring Angie." Angelica explained, moving next to the bike and looking at the basket.

"Well, you really scared me. Oh, I'm The Red Riding Chuck." Chuckie said while offering his hand to her. Angelica shook it with almost no interest, since she was still looking at the basket.

"What do you have in there?" Angelica asked.

"It's medicine for my granny, muffins for her, and some cookies and juice for me." Chuckie told her. "I have to go the other side of the park to give my granny her things."

"Muffins and cookies, uh?" Angelica got a sly grin and slowly moved her hand to get the package.

_At that moment, and before the pretty, smart, and kind girl could get anything, a group of dumb babies approached them. One of them was driving a little car, with his little brother next to him, and had two twins and a bigger girl on the back seat._

Chuckie turned at his right, noticing a blue Reptar-Movile approaching him and Angelica, with Tommy driving it, wearing his usual blue shirt. The other passengers were using their normal outfits, but all in different shades of a certain color; Dil was using an orange outfit, Phil dressed with a green one, Lil pink, and Susie brown.

"Hey, look, there are more kids in the park." Chuckie said to Angelica before turning his back to look at her again, but, surprisingly, she was gone.

"Hello, friend!" Tommy parked his car next to Chuckie, and he and the other kids greeted him.

"Uh, hello." Chuckie said, a little stunned because of Angelica's disappearance. "You didn't see a girl with purple clothes that was here a moment ago?"

Everyone at the car shook his/her head.

"No, we just saw you. I'm The Blue Driving Tommy, my brother is Orange Spitting Dil, and back there are Green Burping Phil, Pink Dirtying Lil, and Brown Singing Susie." Tommy explained. Chuckie smiled at them, and took out his bag of cookies.

"You want some cookies?" Chuckie offered, and, a moment later, the bag was empty.

"Thanks. You want to come and play with us?" Susie invited him

"Sorry, but I have to go with my granny. Maybe some other day." Chuckie said while he and Tommy started moving their vehicles one aside the other, until reaching the playground, where Tommy moved away, with all the kids waving bye at Chuckie.

_What they didn't know was that the girl in purple had run to hide behind the tree when she saw the group. She saw them eating the cookies, and got very angry because she didn't get any._

"_But that was her fault, Angelica. Why did she run?" Susie asked._

_I'll tell you later. Anyway, this girl was very fast, and, when she saw The Red Riding Chuck moving away from the other kids, she ran to catch him. Again, she used the trees so nobody could see her._

"Hey, Red!" Angelica appeared next to Chuckie, who stopped in fear, scared because of her sudden appearance.

"Are you a magician, or something? How do you appear and disappear, and why you always scare me?"

"I'm The Purple SCARING Angie, remember?" Angelica said while rolling her eyes. "That's what I do, scaring kids. Anyway, are you still going to your granny's house?"

"Yes. And I have to hurry up so she doesn't worry." Chuckie replied, more calmed now.

"Well, if you're going to visit her, why don't you get a present for her, besides the muffins, of course?" Angelica said in a smooth tone while placing a hand on Chuckie's shoulder. "I'll give you a tip. Don't use the straight road out from the park, but that one." Angelica pointed to a road next to the one they were.

"Why I should use that one?"

"There are many flowers following that road all the way out of the park. You can pick some and give them to your granny."

"Hey, that's a very good idea! My granny likes flowers a lot! Thanks, Angie." Chuck smiled fondly at the girl, who smiled back in reply.

"Yes, I'm a giver. Okay, now go and pick some flowers for your granny." Angelica said while walking away from Chuckie, and both kids waved good bye.

"She is a little weird, but it's very nice and pretty too." Chuck thought while heading to the road Angelica pointed to him.

_When The Red Riding Chuck reached the road, the girl moved behind a bush to see him, and got a sly smile. Then, she removed the hood from her head, revealing her true identity… The Blond Girly Wolf!_

Angelica removed her hood, and, instead of her usual pony tails, she had two large wolf-like ears, both of them with purple bows, of course. She also moved her cape aside, so a blond-furred tail became visible as well.

"Hahaha! Poor dumb baby!" The wolf girl thought out loud. "It's very hard to get cookies or muffins when there are many kids around, but it will be very easy to get them in his granny's house."

_The smart wolf girl ran a little through the fastest road, again covering her ears and tail. But, since she didn't want to run all the way to the granny's house, she stopped when watching someone who could give her a ride._

"Hey, Pig!" The girl directed to Harold, who was on his regular outfit but with a pig snout instead of his normal nose, and a funny-looking piggy tail. He was picking some sticks and placing them in a wagon.

"Hello, Purple!" Harold waved his hand to greet her. "I'm picking some sticks to build a house. Want to help me?"

"A house made of sticks? Please, that's just as dumb as your house of straw. I blew it down in a moment." The girl replied while advancing through the pig boy. "Besides, I have an important job for you."

"Oh, great! What do you need me to do?" Harold grinned goofily while dropping the sticks he was carrying.

"Take me to the granny's house, quick." Angelica said while jumping on the wagon. Harold nodded, and started pulling the wagon; luckily, since the road was going down, it wasn't hard for him, so they advanced at a good speed.

"Here we are!" Harold exclaimed after a couple of minutes.

"Wow. That was fast!" Angelica said, surprised… and then wide opened her eyes in shock when looking at the house in front of her, with an elder woman with a piggy snout sleeping on a rocking chair next to the door.

"I'm going with The Red Riding Chuck's granny, Bacon Face, not yours!" Angelica yelled at her assistant, who got a sheepish smile and then pulled the wagon on the right direction.

_Meanwhile, Red Riding Chuck was choosing the nicest flowers for his granny. He thought about picking some dandelions._

"Aaa….aaa… AAACHUUU!" Chuck sneezed, destroying the dandelions' bouquet he was carrying.

_But he was allergic, so he picked other flowers with very nice colors that were next to him. When he had enough, he got an idea and made two bouquets with them. Then, he jumped on his bike, and accelerated to his granny's house._

"Hey, where are you going?"

Chuck turned to see Timmy McNulty, wearing a black jacket and shades, and riding a black scooter, approaching him.

"I'm going to my granny's house. Who are you?"

"I'm Black Bullying Tim." The taller red haired boy said. "And nobody can go through this part of the park without giving me something."

"Uh… I think I have two coins and a button in my pockets. You want them?" Chuckie offered. Tim got a sly grin, and gave a look to Chuck's basket.

"No, I want what you have in the basket."

"Sorry, but I can't give you that. It's something for my granny." Chuckie told him.

"I don't care. If you don't give me that package, I'm going to… mmh… throw you to the mud!" Tim snapped at Chuck, who got a scared expression. Luckily, at that moment, he got an idea.

"There! Look! It's a flower!" Chuckie pointed behind Tim, who turned back to see a bunch of daisies.

"Of course it's a flower, dumb. We are in a flowers' field." Tim said, annoyed, but, when turned back to see Chuck, the little geek was already getting away from him.

"Argh! Why I always fall for that trick? I don't even like flowers!" Tim groaned in frustration.

_Meanwhile, Blond Girly Wolf and her piggy assistant already had arrived to Red's granny's house. The boy kneeled so the girl could stand on his shoulders and look over the house's fence, and she found that Red's granny was sleeping on a backyard's chair._

"This is great. Okay, Pig, now help me jump the fence, and then go. Oh, and thanks for the help, but next time remember to remove all the sticks from the wagon before I get a ride on it."

"No problem, Purple. I'm going to drop them anyway. Maybe I should make my house with building blocks."

_Pig gave Wolf a little push so she could jump the other side of the fence. When she got in the backyard, the girl moved very fast and without making any noise, and entered the house by the back door._

_When she got inside, the girl ran to the granny's bedroom, and picked up some of her clothes to disguise herself. She put a large hat, a big dress, glasses, and a white scarf. Then, she unlocked the front door, turned off the lights and lid on the living room's largest coach, waiting for Red Riding Chuck._

Chuck, panting, stopped his bike a few feet away from the house's door. Even if he knew Tim wasn't chasing him, and the bike was faster than the scooter, he wasn't running risks. When he saw nobody was behind him, sighed in relief, and, after parking the bike in the front yard, grabbed the package from the basket, and went to the door.

RIIING!

"COME IN… -cough- I mean, come in, Red Riding Chuck."

Chuck got a confused expression, noticing his granny's voice sounded a little different. He then grabbed the doorknob and opened the door.

"Granny?"

"I'm in the living room, sweetie. Please, come in and close the door."

The boy obeyed and then noticed the switch next to the door. He was a little nervous because of the darkness, so decided to turn on the lights.

"TURN OFF THE… -cough- Sorry, sweetie. Please, don't turn on the lights. My… head hurts with the bright lights."

Chuck turned off the lights immediately, and walked through the living room, noticing the person at the coach.

"Granny? It's that you?"

"Yes, I am, dear. Your glasses must be dirty… I can't see too much myself. Please, move closer so I can see you."

"Uh… yeah." Chuck started moving next to the coach, stopping next to the coffee table and brightening his expression. "Oh, and I brought you some flowers, Granny!"

_Chuck got a bouquet out from the package and showed it to his "granny"; the wolf girl thanked him, and told the boy to put the flowers on the table. Now, he was just in front of her_.

"It's something wrong, dear?" Angie said in her sweetest old lady's voice.

"Uh… your voice it's very different from normal, Granny."

"Oh, that's because I'm sick, baby. Listen to your granny; never, ever, get out at night without your scarf."

_The girl moved her head a little, and, by accident, one of her wolf ears popped from under the hat._

"What a big ear you have, Granny!" Chuck said in surprise.

"Uh…it's not my ear, dear. It's part of my new hat; it's to keep my ears warm."

_Red then noticed the large blue eyes behind his granny's glasses._

"What big eyes you have, Granny!"

"Compared to yours, all the eyes are big, sweetie."

"Hehe… you are right… but how blue are them, Granny!"

"Uh… I'm using contacts."

"Ah… I like them. Your eyes are very pretty."

"You really think that?"

_Blond Girly Wolf got so happy for that comment, she stood up a little and the scarf fell from her face. Red then saw her huge smile that showed all her front teeth._

"Uh… what big teeth you have, Granny." Chuck said nervously.

"They're to eat those muffins better!"

_The wolf girl then stood up on the coach, dropping her disguise, and snarled at Red just like Spike does when he is angry or Phil grabs his food._

"AAAHHH!" Red screamed in fear when noticing the way Angie was looking at him. He then turned to grab the package, and ran all around the living room with the girl right behind him Even if Chuck was pretty fast when scared, he was tired after riding his bike, and the girl was on her top, so she soon could corner the boy.

"You can't escape from me. Now, give me those muffins!" Angie growled at him, giving the boy a terrifying scowl.

"B-b-but why are you doing this? I thought we were friends!" Red said in fear while hugging the package as tight as possible.

"Friends? Ha! Yeah, right! The only friend I have is that dumb pig, and that's only because Ham Kid is friendly with everyone!"

"But you were very nice when we met!"

"Yes, and still you offered those kids your cookies and none to me, even if I found you first!" The girl said in an angry and hurt tone.

"But I wanted to offer you cookies too! It's just that you disappeared when they arrived, so you weren't around to get yours."

"Of course I had to disappear, dumb!" Angie snapped at him. "The other kids never play with me. They always leave me out of their games, and the only way I can play with them is chasing them, being mean or saying lies!"

"Uh?" Chuck's scared look was replaced by a surprised one. "Why they do that?"

"Why?" The girl said angrily, but showing a slightly sad look. "Because I'm a monster, don't you see me? I have _aminal_ ears, and a tail! Almost everyone runs when they see me coming, and others laugh at me. That's why I use the hood and the cape, so nobody can see what I really am."

"I'm not laughing at you. I think your ears and your tail are nice." Red said with all honesty.

"You're lying. You were very scared a moment ago." Angie folded her arms and looked down.

"Because you surprised me and wanted to get Granny's muffins… and I get scared all the time." Red explained while taking something out from the package.

"These are for you. I picked them when I was choosing my granny's so I could give them to you for being so nice with me and giving me a good idea." Red said while offering the girl the other bouquet he had made.

"You… chose those flowers for… me?" Angie stared at the flowers while lowering her ears and tail. Chuck then placed his package on the floor, and grabbed her hand to give her the flowers.

"Yes. And I still have my juice with me. You can have it if you want."

"Why you are being so nice with me?" The girl said, hugging her flowers and giving Chuck a puzzled look.

"I told you. I thought we were friends, and I would like to still be your friend… if you want." Chuck replied while giving her a sheepish grin and placing one hand behind his head.

_A while later Red's granny woke up, and remembered her grandson was supposed to visit her that day. She entered the house to see if he was already there._

"Hello, Granny!" Chuck raised his head to greet his granny. He and Angie were at the living room's floor playing with some toy cars and stuffed animals the woman kept on her house so her grandchild could play with them when visiting.

"Oh, Red, how are you, sweetie?" Granny said to him while he stood up and gave her a tight hug the old lady quickly replied back. She then kissed the kid's forehead, and turned to see Angie, who was standing up as well, and with her ears and tail entirely visible.

"And who are you, dear?"

"Granny, she is my friend, Blond Girly Wolf, but she likes to be called Angie. I invited her to meet you… it was okay?" Chuck asked his grandma, while the girl got a slightly worried look.

"Oh, of course is okay, Red. Any friend of yours is welcome here. Oh, just look at those cute ears!" Granny said in a kind tone right before motherly touching the girl's wolf ears.

"Thanks, Mrs Red Riding Chuck's granny. I like your house. It's very nice." Angie happily replied while Chuck gave her and his grandma a fond smile.

"I'm calling your dad so he knows you are already here, Red. It's past lunch time; you want to eat with us, Angie?" Granny asked the girl, who wagged her tail and nodded in reply.

_Some time later, at the flowers' field, Black Bullying Tim was sitting on his scooter, waiting for anyone fool enough to cross his way. Then, he saw over his shoulder, and watched Red on his bike, approaching him very fast._

"Oh, yes! It's that fool again! Now I can punish him for tricking me!" Tim smirked and prepared to catch him. However, when he got closer, Tim could notice some green stuff on Red's cheeks.

"Run, Tim!" Chuck screamed. "The wolf girl is chasing me! And she has _kooties_!"

Tim then saw Blond Girly Wolf running right behind Red's bike, growling and barking at him, and that she had some of the same green thing on her mouth.

"AAAHHH! _KOOTIES!_ NOOO!" Tim yelled in fear, and jumped on his scooter, escaping from the place without looking back.

Red stopped his bike right at the place where Tim was standing just a few moments ago, and Wolf stopped next to him. Then, when they saw he was already very far away, they broke laughing.

"Hahahaha! You were right, Wolf! Granny's lemon pudding is not just good for eating."

"Stay around me, and you'll learn a lot of things, Red. I can teach you defend yourself so nobody can bully you, and many ways to play pranks on those who are mean with you."

The two friends started walking through the road, with Red taking his bike by the bars, and Wolf right next to him.

"Thanks. Oh, you have some lemon pudding in here." Chuck pointed while cleaning a spot on Angie's face, and licking his finger next.

"Thanks. You have a lot in here." Angie did the same Chuck did for her, and licked her finger as well.

"And you have more here." Chuck repeated the operation.

"And you have a little here."

"And here."

"And here."

"And here too."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And they lived happily ever after." Angelica finished the story, smiling proudly.

"That was a very good tale, Angelica." Kimi commented, and a moment later everyone was complimenting Angelica as well.

"Well, of course it was a good tale, if I told it. Maybe now you babies will trust me next time I offer myself to do something for you… just don't expect me to do a lot of favors, okay?"

Dil giggled softly at Angelica's comment, and then yawned. Tommy looked at his brother, and did the same.

"Dil is right. It's time for us to sleep. Thanks again for telling the bedtime story, Angelica." Tommy said while accommodating his head on the pillow, with him right next to Lil, and Phil at her other side.

"I want wolf ears." Phil said while rubbing his eyes.

"And I want a nice tail." Lil added, moving a little closer to Tommy.

"How I would look with a piggy snout?" Harold thought out loud while making him self comfortable inside his bag.

"You don't need it. You already eat like a piggy." Angelica joked while patting Harold's tummy over the sleeping bag.

"I'm very sleepy now." Kimi said in a tired voice.

"Have sweet dreams." Susie said as well while closing her eyes.

"Good night everybody." Chuckie said, making everyone to do the same.

A few moments later, Angelica moved a little closer to Chuckie, and tapped his head.

"Psst. Finster. Are you awake?" Angelica whispered.

"Uh… yes… what's going on, Angelica?" Chuckie replied in an equally low voice.

"Just… I wanted to thank you for supporting me a while ago and ask me to tell the story."

"It is fine, Angelica. I just said the truth; when you really want to be nice, you are a very funny and kind girl. Why can't you be more like that all the time?"

"Well… it's like the wolf of my story. I'm so used to be mean with you babies that many times I don't know how to play without being the bad one."

"Then, if we invite you to play more often, and are nicer with you, maybe you'll be nice with us too?" Chuckie gave Angelica a fond smile; even in the darkness, she could still recognize it.

"Who knows? Maybe; you can try and see what happens." Angelica smiled and scratched Chuckie's chin in a playful way, making him to get a happy expression. "Good night, Finster."

"Good night, Angelica."

And, somehow, neither Chuckie nor Angelica was surprised, scared, or angry the next morning when noticing they had slept the whole night with one hand over the other's sleeping bag.

**THE END.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And that was it! (Oh, how cute! Next time maybe you can make me a beautiful fairy tale's princess.) Yes, maybe The Sleeping Beauty. (You really mean it?) Yes, that way you would sleep for a hundred years. (Very funny, Mister Author.)

I hope you guys enjoyed this little Rugrats-style's parody. (And there's one sure way to know it… Review, people, review! Come on, you know you want to do it!) A little aggressive, Angie, but, yes, you're right. (When I hadn't?) Last week, when you tried to win the state lottery. (Hey, I almost did it.) You missed by four numbers. (You can say that, or think that I was just four numbers away from being millionaire.)

Okay, so long everyone, and, Angelica, can you? (Of course… Keep the good writing!)


End file.
